Mega Evolution Love
by RoxasNightfox
Summary: Our main protagonist, Yukino Shirazaki, begins his adventure with his best friend Alain. But when it had just started, Alain suddenly disappears. Yuki goes back to Prism Tower where he was an assistant to the Profesor there, hoping Alain was there. Instead, he found Ash and his new traveling companions. Ash offers to let Yuki come and journey with them, all while finding Alain.


On a bright and sunny day we see a 15 year old boy asleep in his bed. He was soon thrown off his bed by his best friend and crush Alain. "Get up!" With that Alain just left the room leaving a pissed of boy.

He grumbled and got his clothes ready for the day. He wore a long sleeve white sweater and some black shorts exposing his pale white skin. He put some sunglasses on his head while wearing a blue sun hat.

He walked down to the bottom floor where Alain and Professor Sycamore waited. Below their feet were three pokemon, Fennekin the fire type, Froakie the water type, and Chespin the grass type.

The boy gasped as he looked at all the pokemon below him. "It's up to you Yukino. Choose which one you would like to go on a journey with." The boy known as Yukino looked at the professor before walking up to Fennekin.

He squatted down to the pokemon and opened his arms. "Would you like to join me Fennekin?" The Fennekin nodded and jumped into the male's open arms. The Fennekin that was in Yukino's arms was replaced by another one as two people walked in.

Yukino turned around to see Ash, his friend in the other regions. "Ash! Long time no see!" Ash turned to Yukino and smiled widely before hugging the male. Fennekin jumped out of the way as to not get crushed by the hug.

Meanwhile the female walked up to the three starter pokemon and picked out Fennekin as well. Ash let go of Yukino as he walked over to Froakie. The Froakie looked at Ash before hopping towards it.

Yukino and Prof. Sycamore looked shocked. The Froakie abandoned all it's previous trainers but he willingly went with Ash. Yukino then picked up Fennekin along with the female to collect their pokeballs and pokedex.

Once both of them did Yukino walked over towards Alain with puppy dog eyes. "Can we go on an adventure?! Please?!" Alain sighed and nodded reluctantly. Yukino smiled brightly and hugged Alain's torso as he was shorter than Alain.

Ash and the female had already left so it was just Yukino and Alain. Yukino forgot something so he ran up to his room leaving Fennekin with Alain. One he got to his room he grabbed two earrings. The left earring had a multicolored stone hanging off it.

That stone was a Mega Stone. It helped the pokemon with certain stones to Evolve further. It was a gift from the professor for all the work Yuki helped out on. He then ran back down with the earrings bouncing each step he took on the stairs.

Yukino then hopped in front of Alain startling the male. He picked up Fennekin and walked towards the door. "Come on slowpoke!" Alain sighed and followed Yukino out.

Yukino and Alain were wondering a forest when suddenly and Flabebe flock came out of the bushes. Yukino spotted a bigger pokemon with a blue flower instead of red and orange. He took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Floette takes care of wilting flowers as it flutters through the fields. It uses the energy of flowers during battle." Yukino then closed his pokedex and brought out Fennekin's pokeball.

"Battle Ready, Fennekin!" Yukino threw the ball into the air and out came Fennekin. Yukino pointed at the Floette, "Alright Fennekin, Ember that Floette!" Yukino got a 'Fen' in response as Fennekin charged Ember.

She shot it at the Floette and it took serious damage. Yukino thought it was enough so he enlarged a Pokeball and threw it at the Floette. Floette was engulfed in red and sucked into the pokeball.

It wiggled 3 times before dinging, signaling the capture was a success. Yukino ran over to the pokeball and picked it up holding it close. "Welcome to the team, Floette!"

Alain was standing over the male smiling before getting a solemn look. He soon left Yukino alone without a goodbye. Yukino turned around to show Alain his new pokemon until he noticed it was just him and Fennekin.

Yukino began walking around the forrest only to land in the city where he started at. He ran towards Prism tower hoping Alain would be there. Yukino burst through the doors panting heavily.

Coincidentally Ash and friends were there talking to the professor. Yukino rn up to the professor out of breath. "Professor. I-is Alain h-here..?" He took deep breaths to get his air back.

"No I thought he was with you, why?" Yukino teared up while looking distressed. "I don't know! I was catching a Floette, and when I turned to show her to him he was gone! Is he ok?! Where is he?! Is he in trouble?! Is he-"

The professor put his hands on Yukino's shoulders stopping his ramblings. "Yukino. I'm sure Alain is just fine. He's a man now. He can handle himself." Meanwhile Ash and his traveling companions were looking at Yukino with concern as he cried silently.

Ash walked up to the male while smiling. "Yuki! Join us on our journey and you can look for your friend!" Yukino looked up at Ash and hugged him. "Thank you Ash! Thank you so much!"

"Yukino! Someone wants to go with you!" Yukino looked at the professor like he was crazy until a Mawile with a stone on the intersection of her mouth meet her head. Yukino soon realised it was a Mawilite on her head.

He gasped in shock and surprise. "Professor… you didn't…" The professor only nodded and the Mawile walked up to Yukino with a smile on her face. "Yes, you can Mega Evolve her Yukino. It's a gift from me to you!"

Yukino pulled out a special made pokeball. This one was black where the red area was supposed to be and the bottom part was a light cream color matching Mawile perfectly. The Mawile tapped it's head on the center and was sucked in with a red beam.

It wiggled 3 times before dinging. Yukino had caught the Mawile he raised back to health. Yukino got up off his knees and wiped the rest of his tears away. "Thank you so much professor! I can never repay you for this gift."

The professor waved him off and smiled down at the boy. "I wish you luck on finding Alain, Yukino." He nodded and walked out with Ash and the others. They decided to go for a gym the next morning.

Everyone reached a clearing in a forest and set up camp. Yukino, Serena, and Bonnie would share a tent as Ash and Clemont shared one. Everyone released their pokemon but Yukino looked down at his hand.

In his hand was the pokemon he caught with Alain before he disappeared, Floette. Ash saw Yukino's hesitation and consoled his friend. Yukino nodded and wiped away the tears. "Come on out, Floette!"

The blue colored Floette came out and looked at Yukino and the others before smiling and going to play with the other pokemon. Ash and the others sat down and thanked Clemont for the food before digging in.

Night time soon came around and everyone packed their things up. Serena and Bonnie were questioning Yukino if he liked Alain, to which the male blushed scarlet and looked away.

Yukino wore a blue sweater with long black pants and some socks to keep the feet warm. Everyone said goodnight to one another and went off into dreamland.


End file.
